Traición
by Traffy Queen of Hearts
Summary: Una vida se puede destinar a muchas cosas. Aeri la dedicó a buscar respuestas a una pregunta que había marcado su vida: ¿Por qué?
1. Capítulo 1

**_Mi decisión fue crear un personaje con carácter real, con verdaderas marcas en su vida. Por ello, he recurrido a crear una personalidad basada en trastornos de personalidad límite, en síntomas de depresión, en TOC..._**

 ** _Podría contener cierto contenido ofensivo por ello, por lo que preferiría que estas advertencias se tomasen en serio cuando digo que puede ser de alguna manera ofensivo o algo inexacto._**

 ** _Llevo sin escribir mucho, espero que no se note demasiado que he perdido práctica en esto._**

* * *

 _Aeri se agazapó en una esquina del sofá, observando cómo el viento sacudía fuertemente el cristal en la ventana, junto con las furiosas gotas de lluvia. Era entretenido observar el cielo nublado y olvidar por un instante que era Aeri Jensine, alguien con una vida de mierda; o la subordinada de un hombre cruel que la forzaba a matar innecesariamente. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando alejar sus pensamientos de la realidad. Quería deshacerse por un momento de todo aquello que la había llevado a la horrible situación en la que se encontraba en el momento. Sin embargo, el fuerte olor a sangre en su ropa, ya sellada en ella tras aquel largo viaje a Dressrosa, apenas dejaba que se desviase un momento de la situación._

 _Jensine era un apellido solo conocido por sus afiliaciones con el mercado negro y la piratería. Los padres de Aeri y su hermana, Malene, eran conocidos por sus hazañas bajo el mando de Doflamingo, quien había garantizado a las hijas un hogar donde vivir mientras sus padres, jóvenes y necios, se embarcaban en absurdas aventuras que los mataron cuando apenas habían llegado a los 30. Y poco tiempo después, Malene siguió aquel trágico destino, enloquecida por la obsesión de alcanzar las metas de sus padres. Y allí se encontraba Aeri, sola y, con el entrenamiento que había logrado, entre las filas de Doflamingo. Su poca edad no había hecho a los miembros controlarse con ella, ni aplazar aquel terrible entrenamiento que le había sido asignado. Aeri había estado sometida a la presión de alcanzar el nivel que sus padres habían tenido. Constante sufrimiento y misiones llenas de sangre y dolor se habían vuelto una rutina. Y no lograba entender de dónde había surgido aquella necesidad de poner listones tan altos. Ni siquiera conocía el tope. Nunca había visto a sus padres ni había oído historias de ellos. No podía comprender aquello de lo que nunca había oído hablar. Y en aquel momento, la situación no parecía haber mejorado. Había pasado de salir de un triste vertedero a vivir bajo el mismo techo que había protegido en su momento a un rey caído, destronado cruelmente y arrojado al abismo de la tristeza y el deshonor._

 _Sus dedos acariciarion las sábanas blancas que cubrían su nueva cama. En esa misma cama había dormido otra vida que su jefe había destruido de la noche a la mañana. ¿Quién habría estado allí antes que ella? ¿Habría apreciado aquella vida o habría infravalorado todo lo que tenía? Sonrió ante aquella idea. Si era el segundo caso, ella también había cometido el mismo error. Infravalorado el valor de una familia, de una vida tranquila. Y allí estaba, con las manos manchadas de grandes errores que no quería volver a realizar. Se dejó caer en el lecho mientras cerraba los ojos. Independientemente de lo que le pasase entonces, ella sabía qué error era el más grande que había cometido: infravalorar la importancia de un amigo o de conocerlo antes de confiar en él._

* * *

El ambiente de la zona era animado, alegre y fiestero. Se notaba el aire de isla de verano, tan intenso que la ponía enferma. La felicidad no era una emoción que le quedase bien, ni procrastinar durante una misión era una costumbre en ella.

Aeri recogió un mechón rebelde que bloqueaba las letras del periódico que leía, mientras un joven extraño entablaba una cálida conversación con ella.

Cómo deseaba que se acabase aquella tortura. Pero una misión era una misión y no podía dejar a medias el trabajo.

— Y dime, ¿de dónde eres?

— ¿Yo? Soy de North Blue. Vengo de una aldea llamada Misslyckande— hablaba con una voz monótona, aburrida y claramente apática.

Aquel chico, que se había presentado como Grissur, hablaba de su larga vida en el mar, bajo las órdenes de un infame pirata nórdico. Hablaba de su gran astucia para las batallas navales y, sin embargo, no parecía captar las señales. Era un chico de facciones nórdicas, aunque tenía unas inusuales marcas de bronceado que, aunque típicas de todo marinero, tenían una curiosa línea en el cuello del muchacho y en sus muñecas. ¿Llevaría un mono de trabajo o algún tipo de protección?

— Ah, curioso... Soy de esa zona. No he nacido allí, pero he vivido allí hasta que encontré a mi capitán y me reclutó como ingeniero.

— ¿Y quién es ese _capitán_ tan especial del que hablas?— Aeri se empezaba a preguntar por qué se molestaba en esforzarse a utilizar sarcasmo. No lo captaba.

— Ah, pues... No creo poder decírtelo, pero como eres bastante interesante te lo diré. Es uno de los piratas novatos, ¿sabes? Acabamos de entrar en Grand Line y ya tiene una recompensa bastante alta. Mi capitán es Traf-

El traqueteo de las bisagras de la puerta principal, junto con el de metal colisionando, llamaron la atención de la clientela. El silencio reinó por un instante en el local mientras aquel nuevo cliente se adentraba en el lugar. Era un hombre de tez pálida y cabello color ébano. Su mirada, gris e intensa, era intimidante y aterradora, y el arma en su mano causaba cierta inquietud. El impacto había sido fuerte y la tensión del momento podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Grissur corrió a levantarse y a acercarse al hombre, mucho más rígido y serio que antes. Empezó a sacudir las manos ansiosamente, como si intentase dar explicaciones sin fundamento.

Las miradas se cruzaron y Aeri se puso en pie con nerviosismo. Perdió el equilibrio un instante y se mantuvo en sus brazos para no caer de nuevo. Sin embargo, no los necesitó por mucho tiempo. La mano libre del hombre la agarró del cuello de la camiseta, tirándola hacia él con rabia.

— ¡Capitán, ¿q-qué hace?!— Grissur se acercó con nerviosismo a su superior.

— Dejadme en paz, ya no tengo nada que ver con vosotros— el hombre masculló con desagrado—. Vete de mi vista.

— ¿Como lo hiciste tú?— Aeri logró deshacerse del amarre y dio un paso hacia atrás—. ¿O prefieres de la manera que hizo Corazón?

— Gissur-ya. Vuelve al barco— el hombre ordenó con cierto despecho y su subordinado huyó. Miró a su alrededor. No parecía que la gente tuviese la intención de aceptar una pelea, así decidió llevar la situación a la calle—. No tengo ningún interés en tu vida, no te he tenido ningún rencor hasta ahora. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

Lanzó a la muchacha a la calle con fuerza, notando como se levantaba en polvo en el suelo. Aeri se puso en pie. La adrenalina circulaba a gran velocidad por sus venas y estaba preparada para lanzarse de nuevo.

— Adelante.

* * *

 _— Es una desgracia lo de Corazón— escuchó a uno de los adultos susurrar—, pero se lo merece por traicionarnos._

 _Aeri levantó la mirada a Doflamingo, quien se mantenía impasible ante los comentarios. Ninguna emoción era la reacción más aterradora. Aunque hubiese sido adulta, nunca podría haber mantenido tal estabilidad de haber sido sobre Malene. Doflamingo dirigió su mirada a la muchacha. Aeri intentó mantener la compostura, a pesar de que la mirada la alteraba, y se apresuró por mirar al suelo de nuevo. Notó que algo apretaba sus dedos. Los ojos de Baby 5 se encendían con una mezcla inusual de ira y amargura._

 _¿Cómo podía culparla por sentirse como se sentía? Law se había dedicado a entablar una extraña amistad con los miembros de aquella banda. Le había enseñado medicina, le había ayudado con sus estudios. Había compartido secretos con él... Y de repente desaparecía de sus vidas. De la misma manera lo había hecho Corazón. Siempre presente en la banda, como la mano derecha del jefe, como un hombre de confianza. ¿Quién hubiese sabido que era un traidor y que aquello ocurriría?_

 _— Qué se le va a hacer, ¿no?— murmuró Doflamingo—. Ha hecho algo insultante, a pesar de que le he tratado toda su vida con todo mi cariño. Revelar nuestros secretos a la Marina y casi llevarnos a la ruina ha sido lo peor que podría hacer, pero necesito saber el porqué y necesito encontrar a Law para saberlo._

 _Las niñas compartieron una mirada de desesperación por un instante. Sabían que significaba una caza sangrienta, sacrificios innecesarios; que Law iba a perder la vida y que ellas no podrían evitarlo. Eran pequeñas, tontas y sin experiencia en el juego de la guerra. No tenían voz ni voto, y no tenían razón para ofrecerlo: ellas también habían sido tontamente engañadas por aquel traidor._

* * *

El choque de armas resonaba en las calles vacías, junto con el traqueteo que los objetos que el pirata había estado lanzado a diestro y siniestro para intentar ganar ventaja, inútilmente. Aeri se encontraba agotada. Era una pelea donde lo único que hacía era esquivar, no tenía posibilidad de ganar. ¿Pero por qué se esforzaba tanto? Podía dejarse matar y terminar esa tortura.

Ah, sí. Lo había intentado. Law había decidido que era más cruel dejarla con vida y con su débil y cobarde espíritu. Bien.

Aeri bajó su flissa. No se sentía con ganas de pelear. Llevaban minutos con ello, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de magulladuras y hematomas, y no era la primera vez que se encontraban en esa situación. ¿Para qué servía seguir si continuarían la próxima vez?

— Law...— murmuró, haciéndole bajar la guardia por un instante—, todavía quiero mis respuestas.

— Lo siento, pero no puedo. Se lo prometí a Cora-san.


	2. Capítulo 2

El inusual olor de aquella sala la hizo ponerse en alerta, a la vez que tanteaba el lugar. Se encontraba en una sala austera, llena de material médico y olor a antiséptico. Era reconfortante y familiar, pese a que no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo. Estaba tumbada en una camilla, de la que se levantó lentamente. Se miró al cuerpo, cubierto de vendas. Sintió cierta vergüenza al recordar lo ocurrido, y notó las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Se había dejado noquear y, a pesar de todo, había curado sus heridas. Compasión. Si ya la odiaba de otros, de Law era todavía peor.

— A buenas horas— Aeri se estremeció mientras Law se acercaba a ella—. No sé siquiera para qué te trato siempre que te peleas conmigo. Eres idiota, pero creo que lo soy más por hacer esto.

Aeri se colocó al borde de la camilla y Law se sentó junto a ella. Un ligero tintineo se escuchó del bolsillo del moreno, mientras sus manos de Law agarraban delicadamente su muñeca y las esposas en ella caían, desbloqueadas. La confusión no le había hecho darse cuenta de que estaba esposada. Law secó sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, mientras todavía sujetaba su muñeca con la otra, y Aeri se estremeció al aroma de sus manos. Alcohol y caléndula. Se notaba que era un médico todavía tradicional, pese a dar aquella apariencia.

Un sentimiento de nostalgia regresó a su mente. Era un aroma muy común cuando viajaba con Baby 5 y Law, quien rara vez se apartaba del libro. Era casi como si la forzase a rememorar los buenos tiempos y olvidar el momento en el que se encontraban.

— Deberías dejar de perseguirme. Lo pasas peor que yo, y dudo que tu jefe esté de acuerdo con esto.

— Pero... Es que no quiero que te vayas... Primero, mis padres, luego Malene y ahora tú... No quiero estar sola.

Law frunció el ceño y se apartó bruscamente de ella, dejando caer su brazo. Aeri se levantó para seguirlo, pero notó que perdía fuerza en sus piernas. Miró abajo y vio grandes manchas rojas en las vendas. Se habían abierto heridas por el esfuerzo. El moreno chasqueó la lengua y la empujó sobre la camilla, forzándola a sentarse de nuevo sobre ella. El silencio se impuso mientras cambiaba sus vendas.

— Estas heridas...— Law murmuró, levantando la mirada hacia ella. Aquellos ojos grises la miraban con enfado, mezclado con compasión—. Estas no las he hecho yo, ¿no?

— No…

— ¿Te han castigado en Dressrosa? ¿Y sigues actuando así? Te pones en peligro innecesariamente por tu gran obse-

— Son mías— Aeri cortó bruscamente su sermón—. Me las hice yo.

Law frunció el ceño. Aeri escondió su mirada, huyendo de sus ojos, gélidos y enrabiados.

— Así que automutilarte es lo que haces cuando no estoy… ¿Acaso soy el sustituto a esto cuando tienes una crisis emocional?— su tono se había endurecido y Aeri notó un escalofrío en la médula—. Han pasado ya seis años. Es hora de que dejes todo eso atrás y busques ayuda para esos problemas mentales que tienes— Law se puso en pie y recogió las vendas ensangrentadas—. Cuando lleguemos a la siguiente isla, te bajarás y no quiero volver a tener que hacer esto.

* * *

El traqueteo de la valla abriéndose era siempre la manera como anunciaba su llegada a casa. Sin embargo, no era nada reconfortante. La tenue luz de la luna la guiaba hasta la gran puerta, que crujía ante el empuje, como si se negara a abrirse. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, escuchó una puerta abrirse. Sería el dormitorio de Doflamingo, preparado para regañarla como hacía siempre.

Aeri se apresuró a encerrarse en su habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Se enredó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos, intentando conciliar el sueño que había perdido tras aquel incidente. En la oscuridad, Aeri notó una luz suave a sus espaldas y la cama hundiéndose ligeramente por el lado. Se volteó y sintió los dedos del hombre en su cabello y abrió los ojos. La vela que había traído con él iluminó el rostro de Doflamingo suavemente. Aeri pudo distinguir una suave sonrisa entre las sombras.

— He oído que te has vuelto a encontrar con Law y has dejado la misión incompleta— Doflamingo murmuró y Aeri volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando huir un momento de aquella conversación—. Oh, no iba a reñirte por ello. Lo que no quiero que te hagas daño a ti misma de esta manera.

El brazo de Doflamingo rodeó sus hombros y Aeri escondió su rostro en su pecho. Era cálido y reconfortante, como el cariño de un padre, lo que había sido desde que Malene desapareció, junto con sus padres biológicos. Era de los pocos de la familia a quien todavía estaba dispuesta a confiar un mínimo de aprecio. Le debía demasiado para no hacerlo, pese a todo lo que había hecho y lo que haría. Había sido así desde que era pequeña. La primera y última persona en la que confiaba, a la que apoyaba y a quien apreciaba.

Doflamingo rozó con los dedos los vendajes de Aeri, frunciendo el ceño cuando notó que la ropa que llevaba era demasiado grande. Definitivamente, Law la mimaba demasiado. En algún punto lograría desviarla de su lado.

— ¿Cuánto tardarás en recuperarte por completo?

— Una semana. ¿O dos? No lo sé— se encogió de hombros—. No me encuentro muy bien...

— Quédate un mes a mi lado. Te llevaré conmigo para que no hagas estupideces. Hasta que no se calme tu actitud, no puedo darte ninguna misión más.

Aeri intentó protestar, pero el rubio se apartó a paso rápido de la cama, haciendo que cayese de nuevo sobre el colchón. Doflamingo salió en silencio de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Un suspiro de preocupación abandonó sus pulmones, casi como un presagio de tragedia.

— Jefe, ¿ocurre algo?— Doflamingo escuchó una voz. Frente a él, una mujer, iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna mantenía contacto visual con el hombre—. Aeri está bien, ¿no?

La voz de aquella persona, serena y casi melódica, denotaba cierto nerviosismo pese al falso tono de seguridad que emanaba. Doflamingo sonrió, mostrando su blanca dentadura. Doflamingo se acercó a la extraña en pocos pasos.

— Quizás haya hecho mal en soltar tanto los hilos sobre Aeri y empiezan a afectarle todos los cambios—Doflamingo volvió a suspirar, esta vez casi sarcásticamente—. Y yo que creía que sería como tú. Incluso me esforcé para "apartar" a todos los que me lo complicaran. Maldito Law, quitándome primero a mi hermano y ahora a ella...

* * *

Aeri se apoyó sobre la mesa que daba cierto toque de profesionalidad a aquella pequeña sala. El clima del South Blue era una extraña mezcla de calor y frescura. El sol era fuerte en las zonas despejadas, pero las corrientes de aire mantenían a la gente fresca, pese a la humedad. Sin embargo, ella, natal del North Blue, no era admiradora del calor. La humedad se volvía empalagosa y la brisa no colaboraba en bajar las temperaturas. Era casi como una trampa mortal para ella. Y para su melena oscura, que de normal ya era muy rebelde, aquel clima era colaborador en su cruzada contra ella.

— Compórtate— el tono tajante de Doflamingo hizo que un escalofrío recorriese su médula. Aeri se apresuró a sentarse bien en su asiento—. Es una reunión de negocios, necesito que des una buena imagen. Tienes ya quince años, ¿no? Deberías saber ya cómo portarte decentemente en público.

— Si quieres dar buena imagen, no me traigas... Podrías haberme dejado quedarme en el barco— Aeri pudo ver que la fulminaba con la mirada a través de los cristales tintados. Tragó saliva y, con ella, sus palabras—. Perdón, el calor no me sienta nada bien.

— De acuerdo, vuelve al barco, pero ni se te ocurra hacer ninguna estupidez— Doflamingo le pasó una llave—. Acuérdate de mantener todo seguro. No quiero que falte nada de valor cuando llegue.

La muchacha asintió y salió del edificio. Vio a varias personas entrando a la sala, algunas de ellas con el temor en los ojos. Por supuesto, ¿quién no temería estar a solas con el jefe de una de las bandas con más influencia en el mercado negro? Después de todo, su reputación no era en vano. Doflamingo había obtenido poder en la cumbre del mundo con la conquista de Dressrosa y al margen de la ley con sus negocios. Con su reputación, era difícil rechazar o dudar ante sus peticiones.

Aeri subió al barco y buscó la llave en su bolsillo para abrir los camarotes. No obstante, a pasos del pomo, su mano pasó de buscar la llave a la flissa enganchada a su cinturón. La puerta estaba abierta ligeramente. Era extraño, Doflamingo nunca permitía que puertas y ventanas se dejaran abiertas. Ni siquiera si había guardias en el barco. Definitivamente los vigilantes no habían caído en que había intrusos abordo.

Aeri respiró profundamente y entró silenciosamente en la habitación. Su mano desenvainó su espada, pero apenas logró sacarla, desapareció de su mano, para caer hacia el suelo, como si hubiera sido repelida. En su lugar, un joven pelirrojo apareció frente a ella, agarrando fuertemente su muñeca. Su mirada denotaba enemistad y por su velocidad de acción, Aeri supo que el peligro era inminente.

— ¿Vives aquí?— el muchacho preguntó y Aeri asintió silenciosamente—. Bien, pues me ayudarás a obtener algo de valor y a escapar de aquí, o destrozaré tu muñeca con tus cosas.


End file.
